Pour Elle
by Rose-Eliade
Summary: un texte basé sur Severus Snape


**Disclaimer : **Les personnages sont à J. K. Rowling et l'histoire à ma sœur.

**Titre : **Pour Elle ...

**Auteur :**Ma sœur.

**Résumer :** un texte basé sur Severus Snape

* * *

><p>Des sanglots secouaient ses épaules. Des larmes ruisselaient sur son visage. Il pleurait. Après tout ce temps, après toutes ces années, sans jamais verser une larme… Il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait l'impression que le monde entier s'acharnait contre lui. Toutes ces années passées à mentir, à cacher la vérité, à enfouir ses sentiments sous une épaisse couche de froideur, à se savoir détesté, haï même, cela lui semblait si inutile à présent. Pourquoi?<p>

Il ferma les yeux. Il entendait encore résonner à ses oreilles les deux mots qu'il avait prononcé, voilà à peine quelques heures. « Avada Kedavra ». Ces mots, si simples et si tragiques à la fois, prononcés mécaniquement, comme on récite une leçon retenue par cœur… puis, un éclair de lumière verte, et le corps de la seule personne qui lui ai jamais fait confiance projeté dans le ciel, comme une vulgaire marionnette… et puis la fuite, fuir pour sauver sa vie et celle du jeune Draco…

Il soupira. Albus Dumbledore était mort à présent et lui, Severus Snape devait déjà être étiqueté comme un criminel. Un assassin! Un meurtrier! Lui qui n'avait fait qu'obéir aux ordres d'un vieux sorcier: « c'est vous qui devez me tuer, Severus. Je ne voudrais pas que l'âme de ce garçon soit ravagée à cause de moi. Vous seul pouvez savoir si le fait d'aider un vieil homme à échapper à la douleur et à l'humiliation affectera votre âme »  
>Oui, cela affectait son âme, il n'aurait pas voulu que cela arrive mais il n'a pas eu le choix: il devait le faire. Et il l'a fait. Il entendait encore ces mots, comme si cette scène venait juste de ce passer, comme si elle n'était pas déjà vieille d'un an…<p>

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça? Certainement pour elle. Il sourit en repensant à Lily Evans: ses longs cheveux, ses yeux verts en amande, son sourire, la douceur de son parfum, la façon qu'elle avait de l'appeler « Sev »… Tous ces détails étaient encore gravés dans sa mémoire. Oui, il l'avait toujours aimé, depuis le premier jour, alors qu'ils n'étaient encore que des enfants.

Il repensa à toutes les discussions qu'ils avaient eus. C'était lui, Severus, qui lui avait dit le premier qu'elle était une sorcière; il se souvenait encore de la réaction outrée de la fillette: « ce n'est pas très gentil de dire ça à quelqu'un !» Oui, il s'en souvenait et il souriait à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Comme il avait été maladroit ce jour-là! En y repensant, il n'aurait peut-être pas dû le lui dire de cette façon…

Il revoyait tous les moments passés avec elle: les discussions sur le monde des sorciers, les nombreux trajets dans le Poudlard Express qui chaque fois les emmenait vers cet univers qu'il affectionnait tant, loin de ses parents, proche d'elle. Il se souvenait des conversations qu'ils avaient eu, de leurs disputes aussi, des longs après-midi à travailler côte à côte.

Il revoyait encore cette soirée passée dans la bibliothèque, soirée au cours de laquelle il n'avait pas osé la réveiller quand elle s'était endormie sur son devoir de potion… elle n'avait jamais semblé aussi belle, ses beaux cheveux tombant gracieusement sur la table. Mais la magie ne dure qu'un temps et après une demi-heure passée à la contempler, le rêve fut brusquement interrompu par Mme Pince qui réveilla Lily d'un « la bibliothèque ferme » brusque. Depuis ce jour, il avait toujours ressenti une profonde antipathie à l'égard de la vieille bibliothécaire…

Enfin, il se souvenait aussi de cette affreuse après-midi, après leur BUSE de défense contre les forces du mal, après-midi au cours duquel il avait prononcé les mots qu'il n'aurait jamais du dire: « sang de bourbe ». Comme il avait pu regretter cet instant! Jamais il n'avait tant souhaité pouvoir revenir en arrière de toute sa vie…  
>Pendant plusieurs mois, il tenta de se racheter, d'expliquer à Lily, de lui avouer ses sentiments; mais jamais il n'a pu trouver les mots justes. Il était trop tard!<p>

Trop tard! Severus ne le comprit que bien plus tard, lorsqu'il les surprit, Lily et lui en train de s'embrasser. Cet infâme James Potter! Ils ne l'avaient pas vu, mais lui Severus, les avait très bien vu! Il n'avait pas supporté cette vision bien longtemps et s'était très vite détourné… Il compris à ce moment-là que rien ne serait jamais plus comme avant. C'est alors qu'il prit sa décision: il devait faire quelque chose d'impressionnant s'il voulait reconquérir Lily. Et quoi de plus impressionnant en ces temps troubles que de rejoindre les Mangemorts?

Il se souvenait encore -comment l'oublier?- d'une de ses premières missions: aller espionner Albus Dumbledore à la Tête de Sanglier. C'était une mission de prime importance, surtout quand on considère que c'est au cours de cette soirée qu'à été faite la fameuse prophétie, prophétie que Severus avait vite fait de rapporter à son maître, chose qu'il a amèrement regrettée depuis.

Il revoyait encore cette scène, au cours de laquelle il était allé trouver Dumbledore pour lui parler d'elle, de Lily, pour le supplier de la protéger, de la mettre en sécurité, elle et ceux qu'elle aimait: James Potter et son fils.

« Et que me donnerez-vous en échange, Severus?  
>- En…en échange? Ce que vous voudrez. »<p>

Oui, il se souvenait encore maintenant, après toutes ces années des mots qui avaient scellés son destin, ces mots qui avaient fait de lui "l'homme de Dumbledore ".

Il se souvenait aussi de cette horrible soirée, celle où il avait pleuré pour la dernière fois… C'était le 31 octobre 1981, nuit au cours de laquelle le seigneur des Ténèbres avait tué Lily et son mari. Seul le bébé avait survécu…grâce à Lily. Elle s'était sacrifiée pour lui, par amour. Oui, Lily devait vraiment adorer son enfant. Severus y avait beaucoup songé depuis: jamais ses parents ne se seraient sacrifiés pour lui; il aurait voulu être aimé ainsi, comme Lily et James aimaient Harry, mais on ne choisit pas sa famille…  
>Oui, c'était sûrement la nuit la plus tragique qu'il eut jamais connue. Il entendait encore la voix de Dumbledore: « Vous vous souvenez sûrement de la forme et de la couleur des yeux de Lily Evans? »<br>Il avait alors promis de protéger le jeune Potter.

Depuis ce temps là, il avait toujours travaillé pour Dumbledore, mettant régulièrement sa vie en péril pour ça. Un frisson le parcouru à l'évocation du danger. Si Voldemort l'avait appris, l'avait même soupçonné d'être un espion à la solde de Dumbledore… Severus n'aurait pas donné bien cher de sa peau…

Pendant toutes ces années, il avait joué ce double jeu, partagé entre les réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix, auquel il révélait des informations cruciales, et les tête à tête avec Lord Voldemort, sans doute l'homme le plus dangereux du monde, auquel il révélait des informations qui paraissaient importantes, sans l'être vraiment: des petits détails sans importances, soigneusement choisis par Dumbledore.

Et puis, il était arrivé, le jeune Potter qui ressemblait tant à son père: aussi arrogant, aussi médiocre et impertinent, cherchant toujours à se rendre intéressant. Il ne ressemblait en rien à Lily, hormis les yeux, ses beaux yeux verts en amande qu'il aimait tant…  
>Mais à part ça, Harry Potter était aussi différent de sa mère que l'on pouvait l'être, quoi qu'en dise Dumbledore: il était nul là où elle se montrait douée, il cherchait toujours à aller à l'encontre du règlement quand elle le respectait scrupuleusement, il était même allé jusqu'à plonger dans la pensine pour découvrir ses secrets… Severus soupira; les cours d'occlumancie avaient été un véritable fiasco, mais c'était aussi la seule fois où Severus eut l'impression de revoir la femme qu'il aimait à travers les yeux de Harry…<p>

« Ce n'est pas à vous qu'il appartient de découvrir ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres dit à ses Mangemorts.  
>- Non… Ca c'est votre travail, n'est-ce pas?<br>- Oui, Potter, c'est en effet mon travail. »

Il aurait donné tout ce qu'il avait au monde pour un jour entendre Lily lui dire ça, lui pardonner en quelque sorte… Mais hélas, jamais cela n'arriverait par sa faute. Il se sentait responsable de tout ce qui était arrivé. Tout. Il aurait mille fois préféré mourir si cela pouvait lui ramener sa bien-aimée. Combien de fois ne s'était-il pas éveillé en pleine nuit, en proie à de violents cauchemars? Il revoyait alors ce jour maudit où il avait prononcé l'épouvantable insulte, qu'il n'avait jamais plus dite à quiconque. Sang de Bourbe! S'il ne lui avait pas dit, la vie aurait été bien différente, tout aurait été différent…

Mais ce qui est fait, est fait, même quand on le regrette amèrement. Et il ne pouvait rien y changer.

Il repensa à Dumbledore, au meurtre qu'il venait de comettre. Il savait que dorénavant chacun le considèrerait comme un assassin, un criminel, un meutrier. Tout le monde penserai que Dumbledore n'aurait pas dû lui faire confiance, comme il n'aurait pas dû faire confiance à Voldemort, comme Lily et James n'auraient pas dû faire confiance à Queudver…

Il aurait voulu fuir, mourir même, mais il savait au fond de lui qu'il ne le pouvait pas. Il devait rester jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à la toute fin. Il devait continuer à vivre pour tenir la promesse qu'il avait faite il y a si longtemps. Il ne pouvait laisser tomber le fils de Lily Evans tant que celui-ci serait en danger. Il devait continuer à tout mettre en œuvre pour le protéger, il n'avait pas le droit de renoncer, même si depuis longtemps il n'avait qu'une envie: mourir.

Il devait rester prêt pour intervenir, pour protéger Poudlard, pour protéger le monde des sorciers, pour aider Harry Potter. Sa mission était d'autant plus délicate qu'il n'avait plus d'amis à présent. Il ne pouvait plus compter que sur lui-même et sur son propre courage, tout en sachant que, quoi qu'il fasse, il sera toujours celui qui a assassiné le meilleur sorcier de tous les temps, et que jamais ses sacrifices ne seront considérés à leur juste valeur.

Il devait le faire, et il le ferait.

Et tout cela, il ne le faisait pas pour lui, ni pour Dumbledore, encore moins pour Harry Potter… il le faisait pour elle, Lily Evans, la seule personne qu'il ait jamais aimé.


End file.
